


Do I Wanna Know? (Fanvid)

by refusetoshine



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fanvids, Song: Do I Wanna Know (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: A Picard/Crusher fanvid featuring Hozier's cover of Do I Wanna Know?
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Do I Wanna Know? (Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a very long time since I made a fanvid but I heard this song and it made me think of Picard and Crusher so much that I had to make this. It's kind of angsty, kind of sad. I was trying to base it around Attached but it kind of morphed into this. Either way, I hope you like it.


End file.
